1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, image display device mounted on a vehicle and data processing method using the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for outputting an event generated from the mobile terminal to the image display device mounted on the vehicle and enabling the image display device to process the corresponding event.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, an image display device is the device that displays image information using a screen. In particular, an image display device mounted on a vehicle provides a user with such a function as a vehicle information display function, a navigation system function, a TV output function and the like. The recent development of technology enables an image display device mounted on a vehicle to perform data communication with a mobile terminal carried by a user by being connected with the mobile terminal using wire/wireless network.
Through the data communication between the image display device mounted on the vehicle and the mobile terminal, an image can be synchronized between the two devices or an event generated from one device can be processed by the other. However, the demand for a data processing method for efficiently outputting an event generated from the mobile terminal to the image display device mounted on the vehicle and processing the corresponding event is rising.